In the past decade, video surveillance systems have been required in order to combat and control the threat of criminals and terrorists in business, law and military. Thus, the video surveillance systems in public spaces have become extremely widespread and accepted by the public. Consequently, the development of the automatic video surveillance systems is highly promoted.
Many functions are involved in automatic video surveillance systems to facilitate a wide range of science and technology applications in computer vision, including transport network, human activity understanding, traffic monitoring and analysis, endangered species conservation, and so on.
There are many important functions that need to be considered in developing automatic video surveillance systems, for example, motion detection, object classification, tracking, identification, behavior recognition, and activity analysis. Motion detection, which is the segmentation of moving objects in video streams, is the first critical process and plays an important role in video surveillance systems.
If the function of the motion detection builds up, the follow-up functions, such as analysis of object movement, video compression, object-computer interaction, will become simple and easy.
Generally, most existing automatic video surveillance methods can have good effects in static scene. However, However, the accuracy of this significant process is usually reduced by the dynamic scenes when the existing process is implemented in the dynamic scenes, such as swaying trees, spouting fountain, rippling water, moving curtains, which are normally encountered in both indoor and outdoor situations. The main reason for the shortcoming is the inherent difficult distinguish between the moving objects and the dynamic background because of the intensity fluctuations of both background and foreground pixels.
In order to settle above-mentioned problems, the present inventors have accomplished to design a motion detection method to accurately detect moving objects not only in dynamic scenes but also in static scenes.